wikki_warhammerfandomcom-20200213-history
Unit Structure
The Utovian Forces organize themselves into Battalions, it being the smallest unit ever being deployed by itself. An Utovian Battalion is normally commanded by a Colonel, with another Colonel or a Major as a Second in Command. When needed, several Battalions may be organized into a Brigade, which is commanded by a General. For organisational purposes, all battalions belong to a brigade, which in turn belongs to a division. It is very rare for an Utovian division to be deployed in its entirety, and the last time multiple divisions acted in concert was during the Utovian Secession. Basic Composition Types of Battalions Although the Utovian Forces pride themselves their armored battalions, several types are in use by the Forces. The armored battalions are the most numerous though, mainly due to the close relationship between the Governing Council and the Lord Fabricator of Tarentum. Armored Battalion The mighty hammer that the Utovian Forces wield with great skill and dedication. The most numerous of Utovian battalions, the the mere force an Utovian armored battalion bring to the field is disputed by none but the most foolhardy of xenos and heretics alike, until they learn better. All battalion commanders hope to include a super-heavy company in their battalion, but far from all are so lucky. All commanders, however, are equipped with at least one dragoon company, prepared to bring the heavy fist of the Emperor down on the enemy. The bread and butter of an armored battalion, and it is with the lines of Leman Russes and Chimera-borne Infantry that the war is won. Composition * 0-1 Super-Heavy Company - Rather self-explanatory, the Super-Heavy company deviates from the regular company structure simply by virtue of being super-heavies. * 1-2 Dragoon Companies - Being the nail driven in by the armoured sledgehammer, the dragoons arrive in APCs, armed and armoured with the battalions best to wreck the day of anyone who stands in their way. * 1-4 Armored Companies - Organised into four platoons of three Leman Russes each, the armored companies form the mainstay of the armored battalions, and is an inspiring sight for any loyal citizen of the Imperium. * 2-6 Mechanized Infantry Companies - Ranks of guardsmen in chimeras make up the boots on the ground needed to support the armored companies, supported by heavy weapon squads. * 0-2 Reconnaissance Company - Scouting ahead and skirmishing along the flanks, the recon companies make up what they lack in weight with speed. Utilizing both Sentinels and Rough Riders, these companies are not numerous, but highly valued. Examples * 2nd Armored Airborne Battalion Sometimes the ponderous onslaught of an armored battalion is not the needed solution, or sometimes you just want to drop a bucket of violence upon an already besieged enemy. That is where the airborne battalions come in. Able to deploy almost everywhere in close to an instant, the airborne battalions do not use any heavy armor, and only few heavy weapons. These imposed limitations increase the demands put on the leadership of these battalions, and to be chosen for such a role an officer has to prove themselves in several different areas. The airborne support squadrons contain units such as Drop Sentinels, Heavy Weapons squad and similar. The Hussars are elite stormtroopers, ready to shore up breaches in the regular lines, form a spearhead or similar daunting tasks. The attack squadrons are the Vultures, Vendettas and other flying weapon platforms, who fight in concert with the other airborne units. Airborne battalions do not divide themselves into companies, but rather squadrons, like the aircraft they use in battle. Composition * 3-5 Airborne Infantry Squadrons - Riding in om Valkyries and Vendettas, the airborne infantry deploy into enemy territory without armoured support, something unthinkable to most guardsmen. Yet, they drop in, they fight and they succeed, since the alternative is not an option. Consisting of infantry squads and heavy weapon teams, the airborne infantry are ferocious but lacking in punch. * 1-3 Airborne Support Squadrons - Being the only ground-deployed support in the airborne battalions, these squadrons bring in Drop Sentinels, Tauroses and Heavy Weapon Platoons in Sky Talons and Valkyries. * 1-2 Hussar Squadrons - Being the scalpel of the speartip puts the hussars at the absolute most intense fighting all the time, putting them through the ringer regularly. Wielding hellguns and carapace armour, they form a bulwark in the maelstrom that is airborne combat. * 1-3 Attack Squadrons - Deploying Vulture Wings in various configurations, the attack squadrons do what the armored companies do in the armored battalions. They strike first, soften the beach and provide heavy fire support to the airborne units. The Vulture platforms inherent adaptability to different roles lend these squadrons a great tactical adaptability. Special Operations Battalion One of the battalion types that are never deployed in their entirety, the Special Operations Battalions contain the legendary Jaeger Squadrons. These legendary units are deployed in squadrons at times, but mostly as platoons or as squads. Similar to the Airborne troops, the Jaegers also denote their units as squadrons, although the reason for this has been lost to history. Support Battalion War cannot be waged without promethium, food and ammunition, at least not for long. These needs are met by the support battalions, which have a two-part purpose: first, they organize all artillery units, like Basilisks, Manticores and similar, and secondly, they have the support capabilities, in the shape of purely logistical units, specialized in moving the fuel and other expendables necessary to wage war. It is also here that the Ogryns, Priests, Psykers and similar are found. A Support Battalion is dimensioned to support 1 to 3 other battalions, depending on conflict intensity, size of area and similar factors. Composition * 2-4 Artillery Companies - Exactly what it says on the tin. Artillery Companies are made up of basilisks, manticores and wyverns. * 1-2 Air Defense Companies - Mainly made up of Hydra Squadrons, some Air Defense Companies have specialised missile launcher squads, armed with flak missiles. * 1-2 Supply Companies - stocked with trucks carrying all the promethium, foodstuffs and supplies a force doing war needs, the supply companies are not the most glorious, but one of the most essential cogs in the utovian war machinery. * 0-1 Ogryn Company - a controversial choice, the ogryn companies are cherished by some, and detested by others. Hailing from the moon Malkor, a moon around Rastea, ogryns chosen for combat roles are trained on the neighbouring moon Nigiri. Even by those who detest them, their worth as heavy assault infantry cannot be denied. * 1-4 Reserve Companies - losses in war is inevitable, and these losses must be replaced. Therefore every Support Battalion brings along with them reservists, mainly new recruits, trained for various roles, such as infantry, heavy weapons teams or tank crews. * 0-1 Special Ability Company - SACs are rare formations, due to them being manned by highly specialised units, such as Psyker Choirs, Crusader Teams and the like. __FORCETOC__